Francis York Morgan
Agent '''Francis York Morgan'. But please, call me York. That's what everyone calls me.'' Francis York Morgan (Please, call him York) is the main protagonist of the cult survivor horror game Deadly Premonition, and a wrestler for EDBW. He made his debut in emphatic fashion by entering the second EDBW Royal Rumble and winning, making his in-ring debut in the Main Event of Killscreen 2. He is the current EDBW Champion, winning the title at EDBW: Capitol Punishment. In Deadly Premonition Did you see that, Zach?! Clear as a crisp spring morning! F.K...In the coffee! Francis York Morgan was born and raised in a peaceful environment with his parents, until one day when his father murdered his mother before turning the gun on himself. It's in this moment that York met Zach, an alternate personality and the two became close partners and the best of friends. He later grew up to follow in his father's footsteps by becoming an FBI agent and quickly rising through the ranks to become a Special Agent, specialising in the paranormal and solving many bizzare murder cases. His latest investigation took place in the small town of Greendale to solve the mystery of the Red Seeds and the mysterious Raincoat Killer, enlisting the help of the Greenvale Sheriff's Department to do so. York is a very...unique individual, often citing his love for B-Movies, turkey sandwichs, and his legendary love for Coffee during investigations. His relationship with coffee was even responsible for helping York ultimately close the case of the Red Seeds for good. In EDBW 'Season 2: Profiling Start' York made his first appearance in EDBW's second Royal Rumble, appearing in #23 and lasting all the way to the final two and the opportunity to main event Killscreen 2 for the EDBW Championship, but would have to throw out The Destructor Asura to do so, and did! With 7 Eliminations, York had made arguably the greatest debut in VGCW history, with his first singles match being against the God of War himself for the EDBW Championship. Wearing a custom-tailored pumpkin suit to celebrate the coming Halloween, York went face to face with Kratos...and was promptly defeated by the champion. 'Season 3: M.E...In the coffee!' Looking to put his defeat behind him, York returned on November 11th to take on The Demoman, a former EDBW Champion, and was fresh from putting on a legendary Iron Man match at Killscreen 2 with Miles Edgeworth. To prove that he could wrestle with the best of them, York defeated him in a close contest. With this victory, York was given the opportunity to face Kratos again...if he could win a six-man ladder match with some of the strongest in the division, which Strong Bad ultimately won. Despite this further setback, York was finally given one more chance at the EDBW Championship in a six-man Elimination Chamber match with five other men, but despite entering in the latter half of the match, he fell short once again. Despite this further setback, he had made a friendship during his time in EDBW with the aforementioned Miles Edgeworth, and the pair became a unit dubbed Deadly Prosecution, taking on Team Bean Machine the very next episode and won in emphatic fashion. Another episode later, with the Royal Rumble approaching once again, Edgeworth was in York's corner as he faced the previous Royal Rumble winner and Dashing Rogue Vyse (w/ Guybrush in tow) to determine who was the "real" winner of the Royal Rumble, and in a brutal encounter, York ultimately triumphed in his final singles match of the season, and Deadly Prosecution's final appearance as a pairing, as Edgeworth was promoted to VGCW under General Manager Gary Oak's orders. 'Season 4: Tea Break' With Edgeworth in the big leagues, York was once again on his own (Well, besides Zach), and made his first Season 4 appearance in a Six-Man Elimination Match with some of the toughest wrestlers in the division. Many put their bets on York to take it, but he was ultimately eliminated first by Vyse. Two months later he faced the Master Tactician Robin in an extreme rules match, and managed to out-strategize his opponent for the victory. A few weeks later he was spotted backstage playing cards with both members of Saints of Rage ahead of the upcoming Royal Rumble event, before being reminded of his eventual defeat by Kratos nonetheless by Johnny Gat. Asura, who York eliminated last to win the Royal Rumble, was not in a very good mood that evening thanks to the cards he had been dealt, but Gat was able to keep Asura's anger levels under control (at least, for a while anyway), which York made a note of to Zach, proving that friendships can come out of anywhere. Johnny told him to continue the game, until Asura's anger reached a point where he could not be calmed down, and Asura threw the drinks off the table and then flipped said table before storming off in a fit of rage to his match. Non-Royal Rumble Record